


lessons

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Bows & Arrows, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Kissing, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I--  I feel like I have no purpose here, Robin.  I don't know how to live like all of you do.  Even Daddy has adjusted better than I have.  I was hoping to learn…"  She gestures vaguely at the bow in his hand, face reddening even more, and Robin finds himself falling deeper in love with her.





	lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starscythe_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscythe_j/gifts).

> Date Written: 24 September 2019  
Word Count: 1138  
Written for: InspiredByOQ 2019  
Recipient: starscythe  
Prompt: this [manip](https://twitter.com/starscythe/status/1079785286144528384)  
Summary: "I-- I feel like I have no purpose here, Robin. I don't know how to live like all of you do. Even Daddy has adjusted better than I have. I was hoping to learn…" She gestures vaguely at the bow in his hand, face reddening even more, and Robin finds himself falling deeper in love with her.  
Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the entire Outlaw Queen storyline, but consider everything about them up for grabs. This particular piece takes place one year after the events of "freedom realized",  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Series: her freedom  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself to continue this little series after seeing this [manip](https://twitter.com/starscythe/status/1079785286144528384) again. It's just so pretty and made me think of this particular verse almost immediately. I miss this version of Outlaw Queen and need to write for them some more.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you see something I missed, let me know?

Robin walks up to the tavern after a long day of working deep in the woods with Much and Alan, instructing some of the other men in which trees to fell and haul back to camp for the last bits of construction on the new cottage for Regina and her father. He swore the men to secrecy on the project, wanting to surprise his soulmate. She's been more frustrated since King Leopold's death a year ago and her eventual abdication of the throne to Snow White three months ago than any of them expected.

"Hey, Rob," Little John says as he steps out of the tavern, "you may not want to go in there just yet. Her Majesty's in quite a mood. Even Old Henry can't seem to calm her today."

Robin grins at the nickname for Regina's father, knowing the older man's delight at being treated like a cherished elder among them, but not the royal he was raised to be. But the grin quickly fades at the thought of Regina having issues once again. Her transition has been far rougher than her father's, but he promised her a better life of her choosing and he'll be damned if he doesn't provide one for her.

"Where is she?"

"Last I saw, she'd stormed up to their room to be alone. Let her be, brother."

"You, more than anyone else, know I can't do that."

Little John shakes his head. "I like her, you know I do, but she's…"

"She's out of her element and frightened. Her entire world's been turned upside down. Just give her some more time to adjust. Once she and her father move into the cottage, it'll be easier."

"For all our sakes, I hope you're right."

Before Robin can respond, Little John stalks off past him toward the small stable that still houses Regina and Henry's horses. Robin chuckles softly and takes a deep breath before heading into the tavern. He scans the room, eyes falling on the corner where Tuck and Henry are ensconced, sharing a trencher of meat and cheese over mugs of ale. The two older men are kindred spirits and Robin is grateful for their newfound friendship. If only he had someone or something to help Regina in the same way. His eyes move toward the ceiling with a soft sigh before he takes the stairs two at a time toward the room where his love resides. His gentle knock on the door is met with a muffled thump and curse that worries him.

"Regina? It's Robin. Love, are you all right?"

It takes a moment before the door opens, but his anxiety eases when he sees her standing there before him. There are damp curls framing her face and sweat darkening the collar and armpits of her gown. Closer examination reveals exhaustion and frustration drooping her shoulders.

"Robin? What are you doing here? Is Daddy all right?"

"Your father's fine," he says with a soft smile at her automatic concern. "He's downstairs indulging in good food and ale with Tuck and probably more than a few tall tales." Without thought, he reaches up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I was more worried about you, milady. John said you seemed upset and I heard strange sounds when I knocked. May I come in?"

She hesitates briefly before stepping back to let him into the room. His brows lift at the sight of the mess in the usually impeccably kept room, but stop on something very familiar sticking out from under the bed. Without hesitation, he steps over to crouch down and pull out a bow before standing to face her again.

"I can explain…"

When she doesn't say anything further, cheeks darkening in obvious embarrassment, Robin grins and steps closer. "You can explain?" Regina lets out a huff of annoyance, but won't meet his gaze initially. "Love, it's all right. You've no reason to be embarrassed about whatever it is. I love you and I'm here for you, no matter what."

"I-- I feel like I have no purpose here, Robin. I don't know how to live like all of you do. Even Daddy has adjusted better than I have. I was hoping to learn…" She gestures vaguely at the bow in his hand, face reddening even more, and Robin finds himself falling deeper in love with her.

"And you wish to learn to use the bow?" When she nods, his smile grows brighter as he leans in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "I would be honored to help you learn how to use it, love. I bet you'll be a natural. Why don't you show me what you've come up with so far?"

Regina hesitantly takes the bow from him and gets into the stance she's stealthily watched him and the others use. Robin can see the inaccuracies that need corrections, but she isn't doing nearly as badly as she probably thinks she is. She drops her stance almost immediately and lowers her gaze. "I'm not doing very well at all."

"Quite the contrary, love," Robin replies, moving to stand next to her. "Take up your stance again and I can fix the errors." 

Regina takes a deep breath and nods, doing as he asks. Robin begins to gently move her limbs, molding her form into the correct stance to hold a bow. Her arms tremble slightly, unable to achieve the full draw of the string. He lightly wraps his hands around both of hers, extending the pull for her. This brings their bodies into closer proximity, and his lungs are filled with the scent of her, causing a stirring in his groin.

"This is how your stance should be," he says huskily, wanting to bury his nose in her hair. "This bow is too large for you, which is why you can't draw it fully. We'll find you a bow that's better suited to your frame. And if we can't, I'll make you one so that we can begin your lessons properly. In fact, I think we'll have Will and Much train you with the daggers, as well. I believe you'll excel at both with proper training."

Regina drops the bow and turns to face him, bringing her impossibly close to him. "Y-You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I would, milady. I love you and I want you to feel like you belong here. Whatever you want to do, we'll make sure it can happen."

Instead of answering him, she surges up on her toes to kiss him, arms wrapping around his neck. Robin takes the gift for what it is and pulls her closer, molding her body to his as the kiss deepens. Perhaps the rest of the day, and Regina's mood, is looking up after all.


End file.
